


Danganronpa: Surface Tension

by Cosmic_Gh0st



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, M/M, Major death of course, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will undergo editing once finished, and very troubling subjects discussed, as to be expected, everything goes horribly wrong, fangan ronpa: surface tension, found family mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Gh0st/pseuds/Cosmic_Gh0st
Summary: Waking up in an unknown hotel, Nise Oowada soon discovers that the life she was just getting comfortable in is over. Nise must learn to navigate the hotel and take out the mastermind before they take her out first. But Nise has a small, nagging feeling. Maybe there's more to this school then what you see on the surface.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Surface Tension

Hey… can you hear me?  
Of course I hear you, you’re right next to me.  
Yeah yeah… Do you know who I am?  
… of course I do. You’re…  
…  
…  
Ah… So it worked…  
What worked?  
Don’t worry about it, pumpkin. See you soon…  
Wh- Hey! Where are you going?!  
Good luck, Nise.

❧ ❦ ☙

Shooting awake and upright, I grabbed my head, the memories of my dream blurring together and fading away.   
I can’t remember the voice, but a word rings in my head.  
Nise.  
Nise.

“... that’s… my name.” I mumble to myself, trying to sort out the memories.  
My name is Nise Oowada. Biologically, I am a magic born child of Chiaki Nanami and Hiyoko Saionji. However, I got adopted by Daiya Oowada, Chisa Yukizome and Yasuhiro Hagakure.   
They’re my family now. I don’t need Hiyoko. Chiaki is more of an aunt now.  
I sighed, rubbing my face, trying to urge more information to come to me.

I am… 18.   
And I have an ultimate.  
I’m the ultimate gang leader. I have a second in command- he was in my class. His name is… too blurry. I groaned, a jolt of pain stabbing through me.  
I looked around, flinching and tensing up. I was in a bedroom. But it wasn’t my room at home, or the dorms at Hope's Peak.

It was… unfamiliar. And clean.  
But there were things here. My things.  
My bat, brass knuckles. A stuffed animal one of my siblings made me when I was first adopted. Multiple beanies.

Felt just like home but…   
“... not home.” I huffed, getting out of bed and grabbing one of the beanies and pulling it over my head. “I need to go home. They’ll be worried.”  
Disappearing wasn’t an uncommon experience, but I at least gave warning. I don’t remember telling them I was going… wherever I am. And I can’t even find my phone.

I leave my bat on the bedside table, but opt for the brass knuckles on one hand and hide that hand in my pocket before opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short since it's just the introduction to our protagonist, Nise!   
> A few minutes to herself before the chaos of classmates.


End file.
